Forgive Me
by Mischievous Mayhem
Summary: Kiku has been having nightmares about the night that he was forced to harm his brother, Yao, during WWII. It has been haunting him ever since. What if Yao would never forgive him..? Would his elder brother ever forgive him? Warning: Japan is a cry-baby...


So.. I was thinking all about the attack on Nothern China, sometime during WWII. You know, when the Japanese invaded and attacked the upper lands of China. Yeah, totally, it happened. So I was thinking.. 'OMG I SHOULD, LIKE, TOTALLY WRITE ABOUT IT!', and so... I came up with this bad-ass short-story thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own WWII, if anyone owns that at all.

_"Kiku, ni hao!" Happily, a voice greeted._

Rolling over on his side, the Japanese man pulled the covers of his blanket over his head. Again... Night after night, he had heard that same saying over and over again. That cheery voice in the back of his head.. It never left him alone. It was haunting him like some ghost, though he refused to believe in ghosts.

_"How are you, aru?" The voice questioned with the same happy sounding tone. The man had chocolate brown hair put into a pony-tail, and his amber-eyes showed a small spark of happiness._

Kiku took in a small and shaken breath. He gave the slightest whimper aswell, trying to find the perfect side to sleep on. Constantly, the inky-haired Japanese thrashed around on his floor-bound bed, trying to find a postion to sleep in with comfort. But that wasn't the issue. In his mind, inside of his dreams, a moment continued to replay. It was a moment he would never forget.

It was the moment he would never forget.

It was the moment he'd forever regret.

It was the moment that he had betrayed his family.

It was the moment when he had did something that not only his elder brother would forgive him for, but also himself. He wouldn't forgive himself for his action. He didn't want to harm his elder brother in any way. Yao. The man who had found him in the thickets of bamboo.. Yao, the man who had taken him home and raised him. Yao, the one who had filled his stomach while not only filling his own, but a few other Asian countries aswell. Yao, the one who had to suffer for his own mistakes.

Beads of sweat streaked only slowly down Kiku's forhead. His dark eyes remained screwed shut. The memory was painful. It was something he wanted to ball up and throw away, never to see or think of it again. But it was haunting him...

_"W-wait.. K-Kiku, what are you d-doing?"_

Kiku's grip along his blanket was growing stronger. Things in the dream were starting to get worse now. It wasn't a dream... It was more like a nightmare at this point. Dreams were supposed to be nice, right? This wasn't nice though... He could see in his nightmare, he, himself, many years in the past, dressed in an black uniform. He rememberd what happened. He rememebrd having not very much of a conversation with Yao before he... He... Before he grew more violent. Kiku never wanted to do it though. He had to. His Boss made him do it.

_"No wait.. Kiku, I'm not understand, aru! What's going on?" The Chinese Nation took a step back, watching as Kiku gripped ahold of his Katana, right at his side. Slowly, his amber eyes kept locked on Kiku, who had slowly removed his katana from the sheath, bringing it out to his side. He could see the moons reflection clean off of the sharp blade._

_Kiku glanced to the blade he held out at the side. Indeed, it was sharp and freshly cleaned. It was supposed to be specialy cleaned for what he had to Japane man frowned. He didn't have to go through this, right? Wrong... he had to. His Boss wouldn't show respect towards him anymore.. His Boss would neglect him and leave him in the dirt if he didn't go through with this. Swallowing down his pride, Kiku charged towards Yao, pushing the Chinese up to the wall of the house. Kiku heard a yelp emitt from his elder brother's mouth, probably even just a whimper in pain._

_The Japanese Nation, with one hand, gripped ahold of the back of Yao's head, pushing the Chinese's face into the wall to keep him there. More importantly, to keep him for screaming and crying out in pain. If he heard that, he would break down and leave.. He couldn't do that though. Kiku readied his weapon useing his other hand, but Yao squirmed and stuggled. Kiku lifted up his knee and forced it into Yao's lower back, trying to keep him pinned up. That made things a bit easier, but Yao was still struggling and pushing. When Kiku tried to ready his katana, he made a small mistake. When he tried to draw his katana back, his grip around the handle slipped causing the weapon to drop onto the wooden porch. Due to that mistake, Yao was able to get free. Being pushed back by the Chinese Nation, Kiku took a few cautious steps back, but bent over and picked up the blade. He glared at Yao, who took in fighting postion, the look of betrayal and hurt curving across his once gentle and cheer-filled features._

_"I'm not understanding, aru... Kiku, please, tell me what the hell is happening." Yao spoke in an almost hesitant tone._

_"I-I can't, Yao-san. Information must be classified for my saftey." Kiku simpily replied, drawing the katana back, the tip of the blade aiming at Yao._

_"Why not, aru? After all of these wondeful things that I've done for you, you come here and try to stab me? You come here and try to kill me... It hurts my feelings deeply. I gave you everything.. A home,"_

_Kiku growled in frustration. He knew, but he really didn't want to here it anymore. He heard enough of Yao's chit-chat. He charged forward, thrusting his blade out for Yao, who ducked out of the way, shifting quickly to the right. Yao took his fist and forced it to Kiku's side. It was only just a light punch. He too, didn't want to harm Kiku as Kiku didn't want to harm Yao. With that hit that Kiku had recieved, he jumped back and held his side, glancing down where he was punched. Kiku shook his head and leaped forward, then jumped to the right of Yao. He swung his blade, but the swift Chinese Nation jumped back, avoiding it with gracefull skills. Once more, Kiku tried to force his katana's edge at Yao, but instead, it peirced through the wall. Trying to pull the weapon from the wall, Yao had already began to run away since it was pretty much the only moment to escape.. But Kiku wouldn't allow that to happen._

_Kiku gave his katana a violent tug, ripping it out of the wall. He gripped tightly ahold of the handle and regained balance, swiftly turning around. Good. Yao hadn't run too far. He'd catch up easily. The Japanese Nation jumped off of the porch and quickly ran after the Chinese Nation. He began to get closer and Yao was slowing down a bit. He could tell that Yao was growing tired. He could hear the man panting loudly, trying not to cry out and scream for help. When Kiku finally gotton' close, he held his sword back. Yao abruptly stopped, causing Kiku to crash into him. The Japanese man fell over in confusion, rolling onto his side and reaching for the weapon he had dropped._

_"I understand, aru.." Yao softly sighed. A tear coursed down his cheek slowly. He tried not to cry, but it was a little too late for that. He sniffled and wiped the tear away quickly with the long sleeve of his shirt. Kiku blinked in confusion and slowly stood up. "W-what?" Kiku replied in a confused tone. Yao shook his head. "It is only war that is making you do this, bastard." Yao spat in anger. "You are letting something so small do this to you? I've raised much better, aru... But I see how it is."_

_Kiku looked down at his feet, but his eyes wanderd towards the tip of the katanas blade. What Yao was saying was true.. But a job was a job. "P-please.. ," He let his mouth hang open as he lifted up the blade. Holding it over his right shoulder, he took in a deep breath and swung. The tip of the blade came into contact with Yao's right shoulder, digging in deeply, drifting down his back vertically. Kiku allowed his eyes to screw shut when his elder brother began to scream loudly in pain. It hurt his feelings. He had betrayed his brother. The one who raised him since he was a child. Blood erupted from Yao's back, sputtering and spewing in many random directions. When the crimson liquid began to splatter all over himself, it made him want to double over and vimot. It was a sick thing. He opeend up his eyes. It was also a nasty sight to see. Yao struggled to stand up and he cried in pain. Kiku watched tears of crimson seep from his brotehr's eyes. Yao was in pain. He knew it. He had gave his dear brother the pain. He watched in disguest as Yao staggerd around, trying to keep balance while his back slowly began to split open even worse. The blood that poured from Yao's back.. it was like a waterfall or something. His face began to burn up a little and tears began to form in Kiku's eyes. When Yao crashed to the ground, coughing and sputtering up blood, that had done it. Kiku balled up his fists and began to cry. he coverd his face only to quickly wipe away his tears. He turned around and sniffled._

_"Please.. Forgive me!"_

_And with that, the Japanese man said no more. He darted off, pushing through the thickets of bamboo that surronded his brother's home. He just left Yao there to suffer in pain, possibly even to die.._

"Agh!" Kiku shot up out of bed, his eyes swollen with tears. His face was a tad bit red with beads of sweat running down his face, right along with tears. He looked around hurridly and quickly, he forced himself up and out of his bed. "Y-Yao-san.." He whisperd to himself. It was that nightmare again. Kiku knew he had tears clouding his eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He rushed towards the door of his house and pushed through leaving his home for Yao's house. He didn't bother even to change out of his night robe, nor put on any shoes. He just wanted to get to his brother's house and end his nightmare. He wanted to apologize for what he had done..

Fianlly, after a few hours of solid running, he had managed to reach his elder brothers house. He was tired a\nd he didn't feel good at all.. But this was important. Kiku would never sleep with that nightmare haunting him. Would anyone sleep with something so heavy on their shoulders like that?

Kiku ran up the stairs and rushed up onto the porch. He stepped up to the door and swallowed down his pride. He hoped, no, he _prayed _that Yao was awake.. He lifted his hand and brought it to the door. He hesitated though.. What if Yao wouldn't forgive him? In his mind, he debated on wheather or not to leave or stay. It was such a hard decision to make. But without knowing, his knuckles came into contact with the door, giving small and light knocks. It was weird how people could do things abscent-mindedly. Really, it was something to wonder about..

Standing back, still thinking, Yao had already pulled open the door. The Chinese man blinked. "Kiku, _aru_? Have you any idea what time it is! You should be at home sleeping or something, _aru_!" He exclaimed. The Japanese Nation slowly nodded. "_Hai_, I know that Yao-san.. B-but I came to tell you something.." He replied in a shy sounding tone. Yao tilted his head a bit and stepped outside, closing the door. He too, was wearing a night robe, but he had on a pair of Shinatty slippers. Yao shuffled over to the edge of the porch and sat down, allowing his legs to hang over the edge. He patted the seat next to him with a small smile. Kiku nodded slowly and joined. Kiku sat down next to Yao, nervous.

Silence.

There was nothing but the heavy atmosphere of silence. Not even the cicadas or crickets were chirping aloud as they usually would. The two Asian Nations stared at the full moon. The akward silence was akward and Kiku began to shift around a bit. This was really uncomfortable for him at the moment.. "Kiku, what was it that you came here for?" Breaking the silence finally, after what seemd to be forever, Yao had asked. Kiku turned his head to face Yao, gulpping. "I-I came to talk about... well uhm,.. Y-your scar.." Shyly, Kiku had replied in a soft and almost frightend tone. Yao felt his heart nearly skip not one beat, but three whole beats. His expression saddned a bit, his focus returning back up at the moon. "Yeah, so?"

Kiku sighed. "..I want to apologize," He tried to keep himself in, but he felt as if he were going to cry again. He managed to keep back for the short while with being with Yao, but now, it was just growing difficult. The Japanese Nation nearly tackled Yao, but instead, he just clung onto the Chinese in a tight hug, burrying his face into Yao's neck. "I-I'm sorry!" He cried into the elder Asian's collar-bone. Yao was a little shocked about his younger brother's random action. He never seen Kiku ever hug anyone, let alone _cry_.. His amber eyes stood wide open, but his hands slowly managed to wrap around Kiku, pulling him into a light hug. As Kiku sobbed into his collar, he gently rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down. "I-Its fine, _aru_.." Softly, Yao said. "I'm so, so, so sorry Yao-san. I really am.. I-I didn't want to do it, I promise! I didn't want to.." Kiku continued to sob, trying not to cry too loudly. Waking up the other Asian countries would cause a serious situation. "Please, Yao-san.. I'm sorry.. Can you ever forgive such reckless actions?"

Yao paused. Could he? Slowly, Yao nodded. He lifted up one of his hands and ran it though Kiku's short, inky black hair, patting his head in the process.

"Yes.. I forgive you, _aru_.."

Yao himself began to tear up. He never thought he'd see the day Kiku'd apologize.. This was a major shock, but it felt a bit better to get that off of his chest. He allowed his tears to pridfully slip down his cheeks. He hugged tightly onto his younger sibling, just as Kiku held tighter onto his elder.

"I forgive you.. Really, don't worry anymore. I will never allow War to seperate us again, _aru_.."

Nyan Nyan Queen: GOD DAMN. That feels amazing to get that off of my back! I've been wanting to right this forever!

Japan: Y-you monster! You made me cry!

Nyan Nyan Queen: But you're the one that felt guilty for harming Jao-Jao~! *Giggles*

Germany: I'm not in this? Warrum, Nyan?

Nyan Nyan Queen: Eh? 'Cause, you weren't involved with Japan attacking China!

Germany: *Nods*

China: Review please, aru!


End file.
